This protocol compares the disposition kinetics of natural (unlabeled cotinine) and deuterium-labeled cotinine; compares the rates of metabolism of deuterium-labeled nicotine and low doses in smokers and non-smokers; and studies the pharmacokinetics of nicotine and cotinine, making use of a combined infusion of labeled compounds in subjects of different ages and gender.